What is this?
by NenoRebane22
Summary: ;u; Just a little thing I'm inspired to make. It's about the Sachiko Ever After Charm.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:_

**Why hello there, and thanks for reading, well… not yet reading but **_**still**_** just let it happen. This series is gonna be about afew friends preforming the 'Sachiko Ever After' charm, from the manga/RPG Corpse Party. Go check it out if it's unfamiliar to you. It'll make more sense. Trust me. This chapter is probably just gonna be about the characters :I**

**Characters;**

Ember - Blonde curly hair, Saphire blue right eye, grey left eye.

Jason – Brownish-blonde spiky hair, hazel eyes.

Kelly – Wavy brown hair with blonde streaks, brown eyes.

Luna – Wavy brown hair, brown eyes.

Steve – Curly brown hair, glasses, brown eyes.

Brit – Straight brown hair, brown eyes.

Jade – Curly black hair, brown eyes.

**Character relationships;**

Ember – Friends with Kelly, Luna, Steve, Brit & Jade. Crushes on Jason.

Jason – Friends with Steve. Hates everyone else.

Kelly – Friends with Ember, Luna, Brit & Jade. Crushes on Steve.

Luna – Friends with Ember, Kelly & Steve.

Steve – Friends with Ember, Jason & Luna. Crushes on Ember.

Brit – Friends with Ember, Kelly & Jade.

Jade – Friends with Ember, Kelly & Brit.

**9:56 Homeroom**

"Guys! Guuuuys!" Yelled Kelly & Ember as they ran up to homeroom. Jason looks over and sighs "Ugh. Why did Ember _have_ to come to this school? I wish she would just transfer somewhere else." "I… Don't know.." Said Steve as he looked to the ground. Luna, Brit and Jade all looked to Kelly and Ember. "What is it?" They said in unison. "Eheehehehehheee WELLL.. I was online, looking at some.. _Stuff_.. And I found something cool. It's called the Sachiko Ever After Charm." Said Ember. "No-one cares…" Yells Jason. Ember looks to Jason with a sad frown. "DON'T LOOK AT ME" He screams. Ember sighs and continues "Uhm.. Yeah well we should all do it together! Psht what could go wrong? Amiiright?" Steve looks up and says "Hey! That sounds like a GREAT idea! Wait what does it do?" "Well, if we do it right, we'll be friends FOREVER!" At that, Jason looks over at Ember and makes a _I'd-rather-be-forever-alone-with-my-69-cats _face. "Hm okay! How about we all meet up after school, behind the gym and do it!?" Chirps Steve. "…And Jason, you're coming too." He sighs again. "Ugh… Fine."

**5:01 Behind the gym**

"Okay so what do we have to do?" Steve says. "Here, everyone grab a part of this paper doll. Dig your nail into it if it's necessary, just don't let go." –Everyone grabs a part of it- "okay good. Now, everyone say 'Sachiko, we beg of you!' 1..2..3..4..7 times!"

… Sachiko we beg of you… Sachiko we beg of you… Sachiko we beg of you.. Sachiko we beg of you.. Sachiko we beg of you.. Sachiko we beg of you… Sachiko we beg of you…

"Okay great! Now everyone pull as hard as you can, until it rips!" –Riiiiip-

"…. Okay. Now everyone, keep your piece forever and ever MUHAHAHA" Ember says. CRASH. "eehhh!?" Kelly shrieks. She goes and grabs onto Luna, while shaking. SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE. (Pretend it's an earthquake, okay? XD IM TRYING MY BEST) "Oh lawdie, what's going on? " Yelps Ember. BOOM LIGHTING. –Everyone passes out-

**OH NO?! What's gonna happen to them? Are they okay? While Jade **_**ever **_**get any lines? WHOS GONNA THINK ABOUT THE PUPPIES? Wait, what? Anyways, I'll continue this later. See you next time.. MAYBE. ;u;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

_**I'm gonna do a different perspective for each part I: Hopefully you don't get too confused Dx**_

**Part 1: Ember's perspective. **

**I **sit up and look around. "Where am I?" is the only thing running through my head. I blink and rub my eyes, then realize something. I'm not outside, behind the gym. I'm in a run down school building. I quickly get up and look around. "I-Is anyone else h-here?" I yell out. "E-Ember?" I hear a familiar voice and run towards it. I fall over something, but since my eyes are still not used to the darkness, I can't tell what it is. "Ow! Watch where you're going!" The voice tells me. I look down and see a very startled Jade glaring at me with her big brown eyes. "Oh. My bad!" I say to her. I stretch my hand out to her, to help her up. She takes it, and stands next to me. "Where are we? What's going on? Where's everyone else?" She hopelessly stares at me and I can see tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "I.. I don't know.." I tell her. There's awkward silence for what feels like 30 minutes, and she then says "H-how about we go t-try to find them?" Her voice is shaking and stuttering, and I can now see tears falling from her face. In my 3 years of knowing her, she's been the strongest girl I've ever met. She must be really scared. I try to put my arm around her and comfort her, but she's too tall and I'm too short, so it's not easy. "Jade.. I promise that everything will be fine…" She looks at me with sad eyes and a flustered face and I can't help but feel horrible for lying. I don't know if we'll make it out alive. I don't even know what's going on. I smile at her and wipe a tear from her cheek. "How about we go set off to find the others? There's a door right over there. How about we go see what it leads to?" She pauses for a moment and stares at me. "Okay.. Fine.." I walk to the door and open it. "Woah.. That's nasty!" The door leads to a fenced in outside area, with a pool in the middle. The water is a dark green. She walks up next to me and stares into the water. "Ewww! Wait.. What's that?" Jade points to an area in the water. I look closer at it, and see something sparkling at the bottom. "Hm.. I don't know! Maybe there's a water room where we can drain the water and go investigate! There's no way I'm going into _that_ water." She nods her head and I walk around the edge of the pool. I spot a small door and run over to it. Nope. No use. It's locked. "Hey Jade, look! A door!" "Is it open?" "Nope. Maybe there's a key around here somewhere? You go back inside and look for one in the room we were just in. I'll look out here." Jade nods her head and walks into the room.

**Part 1: Jade's perspective.**

I walk around the room, looking for a key. No, something more than a key. Anything. A magazine, a school newspaper. Anything. I just want to know what's going on. Ember was probably lying. How does she know that we're gonna make it through this alive? Wait. Is that a body? I walk over to it and crouch down. Indeed it is a book. I look at the title. Just a plain old text book. Ugh. Stamped onto the side, it says "Heavenly Host Elementary" Is this what the school is called? Hm. Suddenly a whiff of depression comes over me. What if we never make it out alive? What if we all die. What if Ember dies and I'm left alone? NO! I run back out to the pool and see Ember bending over a planter. "Hey look Jade! I found the key!" Ember says with fake excitement. "Awesome!" "Here, Jade, you stay here and I'll go check out the room to see if a water valve is in here! When I yell out, tell me if the water is going away!" ... "Okay" I say back. She walks into the room and I can't control myself. I jump into the pool.

**Part 1: Ember's perspective.**

I walk into the room and look around. I see a valve and run over to it. "Water Valve" It reads. I turn it and yell out to Jade "Hey! I found the valve, is the water going away?" I wait for a little while. No answer. I then here a strange sound. Like, the kind of sound that a pipe makes when something blocks it out. Hm, strange. I walk out to the pool, and see the water is drained completely, except for a small portion at the bottom. Then I see something I'll never be able to unsee. At the bottom of the pool, I see Jade. Well, _half_ of Jade. Her torso is ripped in half, with guts spilling everywhere. Did she fall in and get sucked in by the thing? Oh my god! I jump into the pool and can't help but stare. I look around and see that there's multiple bodies. I gag and cover my mouth with my hand. Oh.. My… No!? No? I run to the bodies, and to my relief, none of them belong to my friends. But this worries me more. Who are these people? I see the shiny object and walk over to it. A key? I look very close, and see "Infirmary" printed into it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Part 1: Kelly's perspective **

I sit up and look around. What happened? I stand up and realize I have a pounding headache. Then I hear the chirp of Steve's voice. Is he talking to himself? I'm not outside.. I'm in a school building. Did I pass out after the earthquake and he carried me inside? "H-hey Ember? You there?" I choke out. Steve looks at me. "She ain't here. Infact, no one else is here." Steve lightly said. Steve looks down at the ground. God, he looks so amazing in that shirt. "W-well w-we should try to go find the others t-then." God. I'm stuttering like crazy. "I g-g-g-g-g-g-g-guess" Steve mocks. "Shut up!" I yell at him. He giggles and winks at me. "But yeah we should probably go find them." Then I hear something strange. A banging sound. Like someone walking up stairs. BOOM. A violent shake of the building throws me into Steve. I knock him down to the ground and he gets really red. Smooth moves, Kelly. God. I'm embarrassing myself. The banging gets louder. I can't control myself.. I.. feel like I'm about to pass out again… Hnng.. *Kelly passes out*

**Part 1: Jason's perspective**

God fucking dammit Ember. You caused this, didn't you? I get up and scream my anger out. "WHAT THE HELL?! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I'M GONNA FIND YOU AND F-" I notice a strange looking girl staring at me. "What's your problem?" She says. Her eyes.. they look like they belong to a dead fish. "Bitch, who do you think you're talking to?" I glare at her. She sighs. "Don't try me." She says back. I swear, her eyes are getting darker. "Sorry. I'm just a bit pissed off and confused." I step closer to her. "My name is Jason. Who are you?" She steps closer and I can now feel her breath against my cheek. "Naho." "What the hell kind of name is that?" She glares at me. "Where are my friends? Where am I? What the fuck is going on?" I step forward, and something squishes under my foot. I look down to see a rotting corpse. Fuckin' wonderful. She looks down also, then slowly speaks "I don't know. Some might not even be in this dimension. You're at Heavenly Host Elementary. And you're here because you failed at the Sachiko Ever After Charm." "I KNEW IT WAS ALL EMBER'S FAULT!" I scream. "….Wait. What?" "What?" She looks at me with a confused face. "What do you mean.. dimension? Plus, what is Heavenly Host?" She lets out the kind a laugh a killer would make after he skinned his victim alive. "Ehehee. You'll find out _soon_." The way she said "soon" made me shudder. What does she mean? God. I've never been so scared. I wish I wasn't alone. I.. even wouldn't mind Ember being here. I sit down against the wall and feel tears welling up in my eyes. Why am I crying? I'm being a baby. I need to man up. Before I could even register what had just happened, I was laying on the ground, blood seeping from everywhere, with a cabinet ontop of me. Then I saw her. The girl. Naho. No.. Wait. This isn't Naho. This girl is young, maybe 7, with a strange red dress on. Standing infront of me, laughing. I think I just pissed myself. "HELP!" Then I passed out.

**Part 1: Luna's perspective**

I get up, off of the cold, creaking floor and rub my eyes. I yawn and stretch my arms, then blink afew times. Brit looks at me, and it's not hard to tell that she was recently crying. I walk over to her and put my hand on her head. "You kay?" I ask her. She sniffs, then snaps back at me with "Am I 'kay'? Where are we? Am I KAY? No I'm not _kay._ I'm scared!" I take a few steps back and gasp. Brit's the nicest, sweetest girl I've ever met. Why is she acting like this? "B-Brit?" "Sorry.. I'm just so scared.." "It's alright. I don't blame you. Where's everyone else?" "I… I don't know.." I look around the classroom. Shattered floor boards protrude through the floor. Hm.. A teacher's desk. Wait. Woah. Is that a dead body? I shudder. I've seen a lot of horrible stuff, but this.. this is beyond bad. It's organs are spread across the entire floor. I shudder again. I guess I'll go investigate the teacher's desk. I open the drawers and find nothing. That is, until I look in the bottom drawer. "Brit! Come here! I found something!" She slowly walks over to me and the desk. "Uck! What is that?" I pick up a blood soaked bag from the drawer. "I.. I don't know." I try not to gag, but I fail. I throw up all over Brit's shoes. "Ohh my god! I'm so sorry!" I yell to her. She looks down at her shoes, then back to me, and says "N-no worries" Ooops. Anyways, I open up the small bag, and find something horrible. HORRIBLE. Inside the blood soaked bag… was… was… a severed human tongue. I throw it across the room, and scream. Holy shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Part 2: Ember's Perspective**

I walk through the twisted, blood and body splattered hallways. Something must've snapped inside of me. I think the alone-ness of this school is taking away my sanity. I fall down onto a rotting corpse and start laughing. No, not laughing. Something more than that. I couldn't control myself. I get up, and realize that I now have blood all over my clothes. God dammit. I walk farther, and find another door, leading to the outside. I go through it. Wait, what's this? Another building? Maybe the infirmary is in here. I walk into the other building, and start running. Maybe my friends are in here! "STEVE? KELLY? J-" My mouth begins to form the word 'Jade' and I stop myself. "J-JASON?" "IS SOMEONE ELSE THERE?" I hear a creaky voice say. Whoevers voice that was, they must be in a lot of pain. I can tell by the way their voice shook. It.. It sounded oddly familiar. "Hello?" "E-Ember?" "Yes?" "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE MOTHER F-" Jason. It was Jason. I run to his voice, and scream. There was someone next to him. A little girl, maybe 7, with a strange red dress. She fled as soon as she saw me. I look down to Jason and see a huge cabinet ontop of him. I quickly get down and push it off of him. "Jason?" I say. He stands up and raises his arm. He's about to hit me. That's a normal thing though. I tackle hug him and scream "EEEEH! JASON!" He pushes me off of him, but a little too hard. I land in the broken glass of the cabinet. I feel glass go through my back and neck. Jason grabs a large piece and stabs it through my stomach. I scream in agony, and start crying. "J…..ason… Pl…ease… st…op.." I choke out, between gasps of air. I stand up, and almost immediately fall back down. I catch myself, and cough up blood all over him. He seems pretty startled, but it was normal for me, so I grab his waist. "Ja..son.." I slowly inch my face away from his, trying to attempt a kiss. I end up licking his cheek. Whoops. I lose my grip on the floor, and begin to fall ontop of him. Holy fuck. I'm embarrassing myself. I can't stand back up all the way, so I sit on his stomach. "E…mber… You're getting blood all over me. Get off. NOW." I look down at him and blush. I forgot my stomach has a 4 inch glass shard going through it.


End file.
